


А мои волосы о чем говорят?

by Nadis



Category: due South
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rating: PG13, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-21
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadis/pseuds/Nadis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод. Рэй помогает Бенни вымыть голову шампунем от вшей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	А мои волосы о чем говорят?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What does my hair say?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/376933) by [belmanoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir). 



> [Сайт автора](http://blackmothfic.twonth.com/)
> 
> Разрешение на перевод: получено

— Фу, ну и гадость! — Рэй выдавил из бутылки себе на ладонь немного «Никса». Запах был резким, но, по мнению Фрейзера, вовсе не омерзительным. Они стояли в общественной ванной в его доме, Фрейзер — на коленях, в одних брюках и нательной рубашке, наклонив над ванной голову.  
       — Я ценю твою помощь, Рэй, но правда, не нужно. — И зачем он только возражает, ведь помощь напарника превратила занятие из рутинного в весьма приятное.  
       Но Рэй и раньше не слушал его вежливые возражения и начинать не собирался.  
       — Не болтай ерунды, Бенни, — сказал он. — Никто не моет голову шампунем от вшей в одиночку. Хотя это, наверное, потому, что вшей обычно подхватывают дети. Больше не будешь катать Джизель на плечах, а?  
       Фрейзер всегда все делал сам, но говорить об этом он не стал. Вместо этого он прикрыл глаза и сосредоточился на пальцах, умело массирующих его голову и вбивающих шампунь в пену.  
       — Кстати сказать, Рэй, это довольно распространенный обычай у нашедших свою пару самцов и самок большинства приматов — выискивать друг у друга насекомых, — сообщил он ровным тоном. Дразнить Рэя следовало осторожно.  
       — У нашедших свою пару? — недоверчиво переспросил тот. Рэй бережно приложил ладонь к его лбу, чтобы «Никс» не попал в глаза, и запустил пальцы в волосы на висках. Фрейзер вдруг понял, что ожидаемый от него ответ — бесстрастное отрицание любого намека — высказать еще сложнее, чем обычно. Пока он мешкал, Рэй хмыкнул:  
       — Только ты углядел бы здесь романтику, Фрейзер.  
       Сердце Фрейзера замерло — в смятении, в испуге, в предвкушении. В голосе Рэя зазвучало что-то новое, и хотя он мог бы предположить, что именно, ему не удалось подобрать этому подходящее определение. Рэй анализирует и взвешивает каждое слово так же осторожно, как и он? Он пораскинул умом в поиске идеального ответа, который оставил бы Рэю — им обоим — лазейку и в то же время был бы достаточно многозначителен, чтобы можно было откреститься от любого скрытого смысла, если Рэй испугается и бросится наутек.  
       Пока он раздумывал, Рэй наклонил его голову намыленной рукой и принялся вычерчивать у него за ушами маленькие круги. Фрейзер застонал — тихонько, просяще, — и звук этот, стыдно признаться, был ему ужасно знаком. Он слышал его от Дифенбейкера, когда чесал его за ухом, в нем проскользнули те же нотки обожания, блаженства и неявного требования продолжить ласку.  
       Рэй помедлил... и в самом деле ее продолжил. Фрейзер стиснул зубы и вцепился в край ванны, пытаясь сосредоточиться на треснувшей эмали. В этот раз он не издал ни звука, но победа оказалась преждевременной. Он задрожал. В отчаянии Фрейзер обругал про себя свое предательское тело.  
       Рэй перекатился с пятки на носок и обратно.  
       — Да ладно? — на последнем слове голос его сорвался и прозвучал очень уж звонко, и если раньше эта его привычка Фрейзера только забавляла, то теперь вызвала волну почти невыразимой нежности.  
       — Боюсь, что так. — Он ждал, по-прежнему не поднимая головы. Он даже не мог посмотреть на Рэя из опасения, что шампунь попадет в глаза.  
       — Что ж, — помолчав, сказал Рэй, и от глубокого удовлетворения в его голосе у Фрейзера закружилась голова. Если вино действует так же, удивительно, что все вокруг не пьяны с рассвета до заката. — Знаешь, чем мы с тобой займемся сегодня вечером? Сразу после того, как я пройдусь по твоим волосам хорошей расческой с крепкими зубьями?  
       — Чем же? — Фрейзер вовсе не затаил дыхание, что за глупости.  
       — Мы пойдем в магазин и купим Джизель самую большую в мире плюшевую игрушку.  
       — Зачем? — Он все еще ждал, когда грянет гром. Гроза откладывалась, и это его пугало.  
       — Да знаешь. Я тут подумал: а ведь я у нее в долгу. — И тут, чудо из чудес, Рэй наклонился и коснулся его обнаженного плеча губами.  
       Как мир вокруг может ослеплять, когда у тебя закрыты глаза?  
       — Судя по всему, я тоже.  
         
        _Fin_


End file.
